


Ready for your Meds?

by BiologicalExperiment



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalExperiment/pseuds/BiologicalExperiment
Summary: A nurse rounds on her patients in a psychiatric ward. Based off the writing prompt: You are a nurse in a psych hospital, and you are slowly realizing the patients aren't actually insane at all. You are. Doesn't quite follow the prompt, but it was fun to write.





	Ready for your Meds?

"Good morning, Mr. Walker. I'm Shirley, your charge nurse for the day," a petite brunette greeted as she entered the sterile hospital room. "How are you feeling today?"

"Peachy, darling, just peachy. But you really should call me Jay," Mr. Walker grinned in reply as he lounged upside down on the bed, feet in the air against the barred window.

Smiling at the young man, Shirley set her tray on the only table in the room. "That is good to hear. Are you ready for your meds, Jay?"

"Must I?" Jay complained.

"You really must if you wish to get better and not hear voices anymore," Shirley encouraged. "Come now."

Sighing, the young man twisted about before rising with a groan. Towering over Shirley, he reluctantly accepted the white paper cup containing the pills and the clear plastic cup with water. Tossing one then the other back, Jay swallowed before sticking out his tongue.

"Very good, dear," Shirley smiled. Accepting the cups back, she discarded them in the small bin on her tray before lifting the silver platter. "I must go check on everyone else, but I'll see you in group this afternoon. Do enjoy your morning!"

Stepping out of the room, Shirley double checked that the door locked behind her before going to round on her next patient.

As she traversed the halls, Shirley wrinkled her nose at the interior design of the psych ward. The soft pink walls were meant to ensue calm throughout the residents, but Shirley personally believed a boisterous green or blue would have done the trick much better. Shirley always did enjoy open fields full of flowers or a beachside scene rather than a drab, faded, pink. Unfortunately, she had no say on the matter.

Pushing the saddening thought from her head, Shirley rapped her knuckles on the next door. "Ima?" Shirley called as she pushed the door open. "Ima," Shirley called again as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Hearing a giggle in the far corner, Shirley flipped on the lights only to gasp in shock. "Mrs. Ima Streaker! Put your clothes on this instant!" Shirley blushed as the woman stood in front of the window bare as the day she was born.

Giggling, Ima dove into her bed. "Never!" a gleeful reply came out from under the covers.

"Mrs. Streaker, you know you must wear clothes on while here," Shirley reminded as she set her tray down to pick up the discarded garments.

"Why so?" Ima pouted as she stuck her head out of the covers.

"Because, a lady must be proper and should not be flaunting herself for any passerby to see. Now, I'm going to turn around and you put these back on," Shirley directed as she set the folded items on the bed.

"But I don't wanna," Ima pouted.

"And why not?" Shirley inquired as she poured a glass of water for Ima's meds.

"I feel too constricted."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Perhaps we can inform your family and they can bring you something new. Would you like that?"

"I suppose," Ima considered. "Can we tell them today?"

"Not today, dear," Shirley replied. "They won't be here until the end of the week."

Sighing, Ima pulled the covers over her head. "They're never here."

"How about we write them a note today during group?" Shirley offered as she brought the meds and water over. "That way we can mail it to them and they will be able to bring the clothes when they come, rather than telling them on Friday and having to wait an extra week?"

"I suppose," Ima considered once again.

"Is that a yes?" Shirley smiled.

"That is a yes," Ima replied through the covers.

"Then it is time for your meds, dear. Can I see your head?"

Allowing the covers to drop, Ima accepted the two cups. "Promise we can write them today?" Ima double checked.

"Yes, remind me during group. Now, bottoms up," Shirley instructed.

Taking the pills, Ima washed them down with the water before sticking out her tongue. "Ahhhh."

"Very good. Remember to bring your pad of paper to group and have a wonderful morning." With that, Shirley tossed the cups away in the bin on the tray and let the door shut behind her.

Checking that the door was locked, Shirley continued to her next two patients, Mr. Barry D. Hatchett and Mr. Ben Dover.

The pair had been inseparable ever since they first met. After consideration, the wards decided that the pair would share a room after seeing the dramatic improvement in moods when the two spent time together.

Knocking once again, Shirley opened the door with a smile on her face. "Good morning Barry. Good morning Ben," Shirley greeted.

"Shirley!" the pair greeted in unison as they rose to greet the woman. "How are you today?" Ben asked as he took the tray from her hands.

"Yes, how are you?" Barry inquired as he removed the pitcher of water to pour three rounds.

"I am dandy, Boys, and you?"

"Oh, marvelous!" Barry replied as he handed Ben his cup of water.

"Thank you, Barry," Ben smiled as he exchanged the water for Barry's pills. "I'm good as well."

'That is good to hear! I have some splendid news for you, two, by the way," Shirley continued as she accepted her cup of water from Barry as well.

"Oh? Do tell!"

"Due to your improved emotional and cognitive states, I heard that you both will be released after your exit exam. You two have done wonders over the past few weeks and it is time for you both to be going home," Shirley smiled.

"Oh," Ben replied, his hands dropping to their sides.

"Ben?" Shirley asked in concern.

"It is nothing," Ben smiled weakly.

"He still hasn't told Eilenne Dover," Barry sighed as he set his empty cups on the tray.

"I see. Perhaps we can figure out a way to inform your wife today during group," Shirley suggested as she tossed the empty cups in the bin.

"I'd like that," Ben smiled softly.

"It'll be okay, Ben," Shirley reassured as Barry wrapped his arm around the man's shoulders. "You've discovered what was making you depressed and what makes you happy. That is a marvelous revelation. Now we must determine what needs to be done to ensure that happiness. If telling Eilenne is the next step, then we will tackle that together."

"Thank you, Shirley," Ben sniffled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"You're welcome, Ben. Now, I will see you boys at group. Do enjoy your morning, but not too much," Shirley winked before shutting the door behind her as laughter followed.

Checking her list, Shirley headed to the last room to check on Ms. Oss.

Knocking once more, Shirley opened the door only to sigh. The room had been torn apart. Again. The bedding was on the floor, soaked in what could only be urine. The pictures had been ripped from the wall and left scattered about where they had been thrown. The pillow was in shreds, the insides plucked and left in a pile on the crumpled pillow case. The mattress had been removed to stand vertically on the edge of the bed to block out the sunlight that would have been filtering in by now. And the flowers had been stomped on, the plastic vase shattered with droplets of blood leading a trail from wall to wall. Shirley reckoned the bed itself would have been moved if the wards had not bolted the furniture to the floor after the first night Ms. Kay Oss had wrecked the room.

Rather than scolding Ms. Oss, Shirley daintily skirted about the mess to sit on the box springs next to the woman.

"I brought you something, Kay" Shirley began, causing the woman to look up from her broken and bloodied nails.

"You did?"

"I did."

"Would you like to see?" Shirley inquired.

"Yes, yes I would," Kay nodded.

"How about we get you cleaned up a bit first and then you can see? That way we don't get blood on your surprise," Shirley explained.

"Blood?" Kay frowned before looking back down at her hands. "Oh, I suppose there is blood."

Smiling softly, Shirley rose to grab the pitcher of water off the tray and the clean linen she had brought as well. Soaking the cloth, Shirley tenderly cleaned the dried blood off Kay's hands, arms, and face before checking the woman's feet as well.

"Now that I have you cleaned up, let me grab a broom to clean up the floor. Stay here for me, yes? I don't want you cutting yourself."

"Okay," Kay nodded.

"Very good. And to entertain you while I'm grabbing the broom, here is your surprise," Shirley smiled as she removed a small box from her pocket.

Taking the box, Kay traced a fingertip over the intricate design on the cover. Distracted with the texture, a few minutes passed before Kay actually realized that the box itself was not the surprise, but what was inside. Carefully opening the lid, a small smile appeared as Kay retrieved the tiny paper lily out of the box. Although purple was her favorite color, the white lily would go lovely with her collection.

Rising from the bed, Kay blinked in surprise as she noticed how clean the room was. There was a neat stack of fresh linen and the floor was clear of debris that had appeared overnight. Turning, Kay set the box and lily on the floor beside the sheets before she fixed the mattress to lay properly on the bed. Grabbing the sheets, first the fitted and then the top, Kay tucked them into place before covering them both with the fresh comforter. Topping the bed with two new pillows, Kay nodded in satisfaction before lifting the lily out of the box. Moving to the window, Kay smiled at the row of neatly folded flowers that lit the room in color. Setting the lily down, Kay adjusted the yellow rose and the purple iris to the side so she could arrange the pink dahlia next to the lily.

"I see your garden is growing," Shirley remarked beside Kay.

"Yes, the sun is making them bloom wonderfully," Kay Oss agreed.

"Wonderful. Are you ready for your meds? Breakfast will be ready soon," Shirley inquired.

"That sounds delightful," Kay smiled before following Shirley to the silver tray. Accepting the paper and plastic cups, she took first the water and then the pills. Once both were in her mouth, she swallowed in one go. "Thank you," Kay replied as she handed over the cups.

"My pleasure, dear," Shirley replied as she tossed the cups away and set the empty box on the tray. "Remember, group is this afternoon. Do enjoy your morning!"

"You, too, Ms. Care!"

Smiling, Shirley closed the door behind her. Making sure the door was locked as well, Shirley returned the tray, bin, and empty pitcher to the nurses station. Pocketing the empty box, she wandered off to her next task.

"Ms. Care?"

"Yes?" Shirley answered, looking up from the document she was working on.

"This is Dr. Thyme." A lady in purple and pink scrubs introduced the man beside her. "He is here to talk with you today."

"Hello, Dr. Thyme," Shirley greeted the blonde haired man.

"Hello, Ms. Care. Please, call me Justin."

"Well, okay. As long as you call me Shirley," the brunette countered with a grin.

"Fair enough. May I sit with you?" Justin inquired.

"Of course, pull up a seat," Shirley smiled.

"What are you working on?

"Oh, a discharge paper for one of the patients."

"I see. Is this a common task for you?" Justin inquired while writing a brief note.

"Yes," Shirley replied, arching an eyebrow as another note was jotted next to the first.

"And how long has this been going on?"

Setting her pen down, Shirley laced her fingers together before looking at the man in front of her. "Dr. Justin Thyme, would you care to tell me what this meeting is really about?"

"Well," Justin began as blue eyes locked with brown. "It is about you, dear. More specifically, why you have been going around posing as a psychiatric nurse and prescribing your fellow residents candy in place of their medication." As the silence stretched on, Dr. Thyme flipped to the front of his clipboard. "Why don't we start with your name. Are you Ms. Shirley U. Care?"


End file.
